New Year's Confession
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: It was New Year's Eve and years have passed. Black Star, who is now a bit more mature, finally decided to confess his feelings to her weapon, Tsubaki. Will he be able to confess to her on this special night? Or will he keep quiet and act like he always does? New Year's special 2013-2014. One-Shot.


**Hello lovely readers~! Sorry, I've been kinda lazy, plus the laptop I'm using has tons of problems' I wasn't even able to upload drawings to my DeviantArt! D'X But anyways, this will be the last fanfic of 2013, since well, today is the last day of 2013, I decided to do a New Year's special with Black Star and Tsubaki. It's kinda long but trust me it is worth it. :) I hope you guys like it~! ^^**

* * *

Today is December 31st, only a few hours 'till New Year's. I and Tsubaki usually pass it in Shibusen, along with our friends Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, Marie, Blair, Spirit and Shinigami-sama. Of course, I would remind them every often that I was the most awesome assassin ever and then we would celebrate the New Year's with lots of delicious food, partying around and of course, the hugs can never be missed. This year we all decided to pass New Year's with our partners and some family members. I know Soul and Maka are with Spirit and Blair, Kid and the Thomson sisters were with Shinigami-sama, Stein and Marie went to pass their vacation in New York City if I'm not mistaken, and well me and Tsubaki are gonna pass New Year's here in our apartment.

* * *

Tonight, I want it to be special, because well… I developed feelings for Tsubaki for a year now, and I have also been, uh… Selfish since I met her, always thinking that I am the best and that I can do stuff alone when she is always there for me, hell she became my partner when everyone else kept saying I was annoying! And yet, I was uh… Ungrateful towards her, I rarely said thanks sometimes, I'd ran off whenever I heard the word "mission" and leave her behind. I want to make it up for all those years, I always cared for her but never showed it, hell, I didn't even bother to show my feelings towards her. I have even made her go thought tough and scary situations. Tonight I want it to be special, and I will apologize to her and tell her how I feel about her, even though I've been practicing in front of the mirror and yet I stutter, blush and feel "butterflies" inside my stomach, and I wasn't even facing Tsubaki yet! It frustrates me that I, a god, get like this with some silly feelings. I really don't wanna screw this up; I have to confess to her.

* * *

It was 7:30pm, and I was recently fresh out of the shower. I only had my towel wrapped around my waist when I heard Tsubaki's footsteps, and then heard an "O-oh!" When I turned around I just saw a blushing Tsubaki and looked away when I turned. I gotta admit she always looked adorable when she blushed. "Hm? You ok, Tsubaki-chan? It's not the first time you see me like this, and yet you still blush and look away from this god like body of mine." I let out a little chuckle when I noticed Tsubaki's cheeks turn red. It may have seemed a bit mean what I did but it's just so adorable. "S-sorry Black Star, I-I didn't notice you just came out of the shower." I could see her shrug a bit, looking down the floor. "I-I was going knock on your door to remind you to wear something nice for tonight." She managed to look at my eyes and flash her pretty smile at me. She quickly turned and walked to the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

'_Dress nice, got it. Even though I was still going to do my best to look nice for Tsubaki-chan…' _I felt those annoying butterflies in my stomach as soon as I entered my room and went to my side in order to find some nice clothes for tonight. I put on some black pants with a button white shirt that had long sleeves, and neatly put on my black tie and my usual shoes. Sure, it looked simple, but it was the best clothes I had for tonight. Thanks to Tsubaki I could put on my tie neatly and not look like a total bum like years ago. I really hate dressing up all fancy and stuff, but tonight was special, plus I did look good and they felt rather comfy.

* * *

I walked out of the room and headed for the living room, and saw Tsubaki on the phone, but quickly noticed my presence. "Oh! Black-Star, Maka-chan is on the phone, she wants to talk to you. Here, I'll go take a shower and get dressed." She handed me the phone and smiles, before making her way to her room to get her stuff. "What up, bookworm?" I answered, with a grin on my face. I could hear her sigh over the phone before she started talking. _"Ugh, in a few hours it's going to be New Year's and yet you keep calling me that after all those years?"_ I just chuckled a bit."So anyways, what's up? I thought you were gonna spend New Year's with Soul, Blair and your dad." _"Oh yeah we are, but dad isn't here yet, it's just 8:15pm, Soul is taking a shower and Blair, well, she said she had some gifts for us so she is probably somewhere getting them ready. But anyway, I called to check on you." _I raised an eyebrow. Did she think I was a little kid or something? "What do you mean by that?" _"You know what I mean Black Star…" _I swear I thought I heard a bit of teasing in the way she said that. I felt my cheeks burn as I started to whisper at her, but seemed like I was yelling at her. "Oh you! You're lucky you're not next to me, ya hear?!" All I could hear were Maka's little giggle. _"Calm down. Geez, you're even worse than a girl." _I could tell my face was red, which I hated it when it got like that when I was being 'teased'. A god like me shouldn't even blush or let him get teased this way. I was about to start talking when I heard her cut me off. _"Look, I was going to suggest you go get her some flowers, don't you think? It would be nice to give her some before you confess, no?" _ "Flowers, huh? Hm…" I gave some it some thought for a few seconds. "Alright then, I guess it wouldn't be bad to get her some flowers." _"Alright then. I suggest you go get them now, without her knowing of course." _ I looked at the direction of the bathroom door, I could see it still locked and I could still hear the water running. _'Perfect chance.'_ "Alright, on my way to get the flowers." I quickly hung up and looked at the clock. It was 8:30pm now. I ran to the bathroom and knocked. "Tsubaki-chan! I'll be back in a moment! I, uh gotta meet up with Soul, it'll be quick!" I heard her said "Alright, be careful Black Star!" and made my way out of the apartment.

* * *

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, I couldn't find the perfect flowers for her, and it was already 9:25pm. Seriously, all this time wasted just to find some damn flowers?! Seriously! I knew it was New Year's Eve, and the streets a bit crowded but c'mon! Was everyone buying _that_ specific flower or there weren't really any of those flowers around here? As I continued to look for flower booths, I stumbled with someone. When I looked clearly, it was my albino, sharp-teeth best buddy, Soul. "Dude! What are you doing here? Looking for flowers for Maka too, huh?" I noticed slight blush appear on his face. Wait, what? A blush on Soul's face with what he said about getting Maka flowers?! Oh no way! He had feelings for the bookworm! But still, this wasn't time to joke around with him. "Anyways, I'm in a bit of a hurry Soul, I need to get some-" I was cut off when Soul gave me the flowers I was looking for. I looked down at the, they were perfect. I then look up at Soul, confused. "Maka told me you took her suggestion, so as soon as I got dressed I called an old friend of mine who had the flowers you were looking for, so I told him to hold some for me. Since Maka and I knew they are difficult to find, especially on a night like this, she told me to get them for you so you don't have to go crazy looking all night." I blinked with loss of words. How did she know I was looking for _these specific flowers_? I finally managed to talk again. "Uh… How did she know I was looking for these specific flowers? I never told her what flowers I was going to get." I heard Soul chuckle a bit before speaking. "C'mon man. Maka isn't an idiot, it was obvious you were gonna get these flowers for her, hell, it's her _name_, so of course you were going to try to find these rare flowers around here." I saw him grin, showing his shark teeth. Even though I hated that Maka made Soul beat me to it, I was still grateful that thanks to them I didn't have to run around like a maniac checking every flower booth available here and there. "Still, a god like me could have gotten it without your help." "Right…" I heard Soul say sarcastically. "But still… Thanks man, you guys are the best." I managed to say, without mumbling it or saying it under my breath. I smiled my big usual god like smiles, and Soul did his usual shark teeth grin. I decided to look at the clock and nearly screamed at what time it was already. It was 10:25pm already, Tsubaki must be worried for me, and the least I want to do is make her worry in this special night. I quickly said my goodbye's and a 'happy new year, have fun!' to my best pal. When I started running, I could hear Soul in a distance saying "Good luck! Go for it!" and I couldn't help but grin. I was going to do this, I will confess. Maka said that she has noticed Tsubaki's feelings towards me, meaning she did feel the same but maybe she was also too shy? Or was it because he at first didn't pay much attention, only to himself? What if she doesn't feel the same anymore? How do I make her fall for me once more? All these questions started running though my head while I was making my way back to the apartment.

* * *

I looked at my clock; it was 10:37pm. _'Just on time.' _I thought to myself as I hid the flowers behind my back, turning the door knob to enter my home. "I'm back, Tsubaki-chan, sorry I took so…" My eyes fell on Tsubaki standing up from the couch she was sitting on. When she was fully up, I could've swear that I was in front of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. She was wearing black tube dress that reached to her knees. The dress was perfectly showing her perfect features, her hips, you could see the figure perfectly. It seemed tight though, but it actually wasn't. She had some white pantyhose and her shoes were black heels, but not so high. Around her neck she had a black choker, which combined perfectly with her outfit. Her hair was loose, which she rarely did with her hair, but this added to her beauty, she looked absolutely stunning, perfect, a goddess I dare say.

I was at loss for words, but I managed to finally speak. "Tsubaki-chan… W-wow… You look absolutely amazing tonight." I could feel that burn in my cheeks again. Damn it, how much I hate it! But I noticed Tsubaki's face flush into a crimson shade. "W-why thank you,Black Star." She said shyly before smiling. "You look handsome tonight. And I see you finally manage to put on your tie neatly." I first cleared my throat. I was feeling a bit nervous. Wait, me, a _god_, nervous?! Anyways, I was mentally battling if I should give her the flowers now or not, but I was interrupted by Tsubaki's sweet voice. "Um, Black Star, why were you out for so long? I thought you got in trouble…" _'But if it weren't for Maka and Soul, I would've still been out searching for the flowers. I owe them one for that.' _I looked at her blue eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry if I worried you Tsubaki-chan, it's just…" I looked down and slowly took the flowers from my back, and looked up at her and made my way towards her, handing her the flowers that were a pain in the ass to find, but my pal, Soul, managed to get me some for her. Tsubaki gasped in disbelief and slowly took the flowers, looking down at them; I could see her beautiful smile with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She looked up at me before speaking. "You were searching for Camellia flowers, just for me?" her voice was shy, but her eyes had a hint of sparkle happiness, which made her eyes almost shine. I smile, feeling a bit of blush on my cheek too. "Y-yeah, it wasn't easy though, since its New Year's Eve and well, it was a bit crowded and all that stuff, so sorry if I worried-" I was caught off guard by a hug. "Oh Black Star, you didn't have to go all that trouble just to find me flowers." She gently pulled out from the hug, and gave me a warm smile. It made my heart race, and my cheeks burn. Damn it! When will my cheeks stop burning?! "Well, you deserve them, so I figured that I should get you your favorite type of flower." I heard her giggled while she put the flowers on a vase with water. "Is it because that is my name?" I couldn't help it; I chuckled a bit and answered. "Not just that, but because it also resembles your beauty." I managed to get a glimpse of Tsubaki's now crimson face. I just smiled at her, feeling my heart race faster by the second. I then saw her look at the clock. "O-oh! It's 11:10pm! It will soon be New Year's!" her voice sounded a bit nervous, which in my honest opinion, made her look cute. I looked at my clock to see that she was right.

* * *

We decided to spend the few minutes talking and drinking some Puerto Rican drink called 'Coquito' that Death the Kid had brought us two day ago. Turns out Liz learned some recipes from a Caribbean island called Puerto Rico and decided to do some coquito for all her friends, including us, we got a bottle of chocolate and vanilla. But I forgot to mention that the drink also has a hint of rum in it, but it sure tastes delicious! I was drinking the chocolate flavored one while Tsubaki drank some of the vanilla. Anyways, I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 11:51pm. I decided it was time to confess my feelings for her and apologize for all the bad and tough times I made her go through. I set my empty glass down on the coffee table and took a deep breath. When I looked at Tsubaki, who was sitting next to me on the couch, I noticed her confused look. "Um… Tsubaki-chan…?" _'This is it, you can do it, and you're a god! You practiced too so don't screw up!' _"Y-yes, Black Star…?" She also set her now emptied glass down on the table too, facing me. "Tsubaki, I-I… I wanted to say that, all these years I feel that I've been the worst meister, always heading on while leaving you behind, getting in trouble and worrying you whenever I got badly injured…" My eyes were always locked on Tsubaki's blue and beautiful orbs. I could feel my heartbeat racing, and I could feel myself hot, not just my cheeks but my whole body. I think this is what people call 'cold sweat'? But anyways, even when I feel like melting, I kept looking her straight in the eye. Her face was crimson, and she seemed like she was looking for the right words for her to say, but I think she was having a hard time. She finally managed to let out. "B-Black Star… I-I…" "I-I also have something else to say…" I took a deep breath, and scooted a tiny bit close to Tsubaki, still staring at her beautiful blue eyes. Her crimson face looked curious and shy; she was also looking at my eyes. Just when I was about to tell her that I love her, and that I have been feeling like this for a year, hell, maybe I've been in love with her all this time but I was always blinded by my ego and selfishness that I came to realize this years later! I was interrupted by people outside, saying that there was only 40 seconds 'till New Year's.

* * *

"Oh! It's going to be New Year's!" said Tsubaki but I could hear her voice a bit nervous, mixed with her usual shy tone. We both stood up and made out way to the window and opened it. There were people down, counting, some hugging each other in excitement. We were both looking out, I could still see Tsubaki's blush, and damn it I came this far, I won't back away now. I clenched my fist that was on my sides, and I still felt my heart beating faster than ever. I looked to my side to find Tsubaki looking outside the window. I slowly grab her hand her gaze slowly turned to face my now red face. Damn blush… "Tsubaki… I-I…" I took a deep breath before I had an idea on how I can confess to her. "Tsubaki-chan, close your eyes… I have a surprise for you." "A-alright…" I saw her still blushing face, slowly closing her eyes. I leaned in close, as I heard the people with the countdown. _"10… 9… 8..."_ I closed the space between me and Tsubaki as I gently placed my hand on her soft cheek. I leaned in closer to her lips, also taking in the scent she had. _'She smells so good…'_ As I gently pressed my lips against her soft ones, I thought my heart was going to explode. But I could also hear the people _outside_. _"2... 1…! Happy new year!" _ I deepened the kiss as I could feel her arms around my neck and I could hear the fireworks go off from outside the window. Her lips were soft, and sweet. I slowly pulled away, opening my eyes and looking down at her, who was also blushing, she stared at my eyes. "I love you, Tsubaki. I have always loved you. I am sorry for all the troubles and worries that I have caused you…" Tsubaki's eyes started to sparkle, and a smile appeared on her beautiful shy, blushing face. "Black Star…" her soft hand was now on my left cheek. "I have always loved you too. And no need to apologize, let's just enjoy our moment." A wide smile appeared on my face as I held her up, and kissed her soft lips once more. I was blinded by my ego first, but now, I managed to show my true feelings towards her and apologize. Then, I gently put her down, caressing her cheek gently. "Happy new year, Tsubaki-chan." She gave my lips a quick, but soft gently kiss. "Happy new year too, Black Star."

* * *

**Ta-da~! So, what did you guys think? I really spent all day on this, to the point I went to sleep at 4:00am.. DX I'm so tired... Q-Q But anyways, I really tried to stick in character with Black Star, but I think I'm not that well with first person and also, this is few years later, so of course, Black Star had to mature at least a little, no? XP So yes, I kinda changed him a bit, so sorry... ^^'a But anyways guys, Happy New Year~! I hope you guys have fun and liked this fanfic, please leave reviews, I would love to hear all of your opinions. :) Now, off to 2014! ^.^ (The year I graduate, lol XD) And now time to sleep~**


End file.
